Old Magic, New Magic
by Chibi Chibi Sami
Summary: The Rhauk-crow came later than we all thought. Kate was scared and wanted Jarrod to make her forget. But could one seemingly harmless, needed night destroy their lives? Or will it bring them closer and better than ever? M for lemon s
1. Prologue

_Hello there, my lovelies! This is Chibi Chibi Sami, here, welcoming you to my very first story on ! I just finished Old Magic by Marianne Curley and fell in love with it, so I decided to post this before the story I had originally planned!_

_Hope you enjoy 3_

_~Donia_

* * *

_**Old Magic, New Magic  
Prologue**_

_The Rhauk-crow came to Thortyne Keep much later the night Kate and Jarrod met with the evil sorcerer himself. Instead of coming just as the two were going to sleep, the beast came in the middle of the night, leaving the masqueraders to themselves for hours. In Kate's fear and Jarrod's wish to calm her and sooth her nightmares, they became what neither of them had planned, but everyone had thought they were._

_Kate Warren and Jarrod Thorton became lovers._

_In that tower, all alone, Kate did what she swore she wouldn't while they were in that era, and Jarrod found that he truly loved Kate. At that point in time, they needed eachother to forget the rest of the world- to forget their sorrows and horrors- and to simply feel nothing at all; nothing but a passionate high._

_Yet, what would be the consequences of that one night? Could one night of needing to make a mistake ruin their young lives- or could it unite them in a swirl of love... and magic?_

* * *

I know this chappie is super short, but that's because it's just the intro! The next chap will be much longer, I promise! And it will be all about a lemon! ;D

R&R?

_~Donia_


	2. That Night

Here's Chapter 2 of Old Magic, New Magic. Of course, I do not own this book or these lovely characters- Marianne Curley does! I'm just bending the will of fiction to my needs! :D

Want a nice, sensual lemon? Here's your yummy little lemon. The first I've published online ~^_^~

* * *

**_Old Magic, New Magic  
_****_Chapter I  
That Night..._**

_**Kate~**_

"_I need you to hold me," I say softly, "All night, okay?"_

_Jarrod looks me in the eyes, gaze laced with promise, but I need to hear him say it._

"_Promise you won't let me go, Jarrod. Not for a second."_

_I feel him shift on the bed, moving to lean over me, putting his hands on either side of my head and looking down at me. Then he bends down, kissing me gently, lovingly. "I promise." I hear him say against my mouth, his voice nothing more than a croak._

_Somehow, I know what's coming next, and I don't try to stop it. His lips move to my throat as my hands trail down his chest to the hem of his tunic, pulling it up and over his head. I'm hoping to encourage him as I realize that I want- no; I need this. I need to forget everything for a little bit; the reason we're here, our meeting with Rhauk and his threats, the era we're in- I need it all to go away for a little bit. The only thing I want is Jarrod's touch, his lips on my skin, his complete comfort. Nothing else matters._

_And when he realizes what I want, his eyes jolt up to mine, trying to read me like I read him. Without words, he asks if this is alright and I nod once. "Please," I whisper, tears nearly coming to my eyes, "Jarrod. I need everything else to go away for now. I need you to make me forget…"_

_Without another word, his lips crash down upon mine, crushing them. This just proves he wants it too and, knowing that I need it, he's more than willing to take it._

_It's good to see he's getting bolder, braver._

_Then I feel the pop of buttons being undone, followed closely by the sound of ripping. This makes me gasp and pull away, looking down at my nightgown. Wow, the boy's impatient- he's ripped the buttons right off the gown because of it! When I look up at him, my eyes portraying my shock, he grins down at me, his own eyes glittering with a look I have never seen on him before. But it makes me smile back and I'm able to toss his discarded tunic to the ground._

_As Jarrod's plight to remove my night clothes slows drastically, from rough and wild to breathtakingly sensual, it occurs to me that he's teasing me, wanting to get a response. His fingers finally make it to the buttons over my breasts and my breath catches in my throat, making him pause. He glances up at me quickly, seeming to suddenly get nervous, and reaches up, tugging the itchy fabric off my shoulders and down my arms. Soft lips meet my skin, again, but this time at the hollow of my throat, kissing down at regular intervals. Then he reaches where he had stopped with the buttons, and there's another pause. Moving slightly, our mouths connect once again as his now shaky fingers slowly undo those buttons, quickly yet surely finishing off all of them until I'm totally nude beneath him. Then he pulls away._

_I hear his soft gasp as he looks me up and down, immediately making me blush hard. "D-do you have to stare?" I ask nervously, curling into myself slightly. But he grasps my wrists, tugging them to my sides so he could continue to take the sight of me in._

"_Why wouldn't I stare?" He breaths, meeting my eyes, "you're more beautiful than a goddess…"_

_This, of course, just makes me blush harder. Before I'm able to do anything else I notice he's already pulled off his leggings, leaving himself just as bare as I am. "J-Jarrod!" I nearly squeak as I look over him this time, trying to keep my eyes from popping out of my head as I get an eye full of his erection, standing long and hard as he sits on his knees above me, straddling my legs. _

_He just grins again, eyes growing deep and dark. "You did this, Kate." He whispers hotly, bending down to breath in my ear, "this is all you."_

_The breath hitches in my throat as I struggle to breath, feeling the heat between my legs growing, making me moan softly and rub my thighs together. _

"_You want this, don't you, Kate?" His question is rhetorical, but I answer in a needy whimper, my eyes closing. "Tell what you want me to do…" _

_Then I feel a hand on my right breast, caressing it and pinching my nipple lightly, making me suck in a gasp. "Jarrod, please…!" I beg, my voice a hoarse plead, "please take me Jarrod. I need you."_

_My pleading is met with a lusty chuckle and I feel his free hand coax my legs apart gently, the coming to rest on my hot vaginal lips. Jarrod doesn't do much else with his fingers, knowing that the first this I want to feel inside of me is his matching part, but he does spread me slightly, positioning himself at my entrance. _

_Not so suddenly, I feel the pressure of his engorged penis pressing into me slowly, seeming to barely fit into my never-been-touched hole. I hear him groan almost silently as I whimper, proving that this is his first time as well. Sneaking a glance up at me, he covers me my mouth with his own as he reaches my hymn and in one quickly, piercing thrust, enters me completely, making me cry out in pain. _

_Thankfully, his mouth over mine muffles it, keeping the others in the Keep from hearing my breaking and alerting them that I had been, indeed, a virgin. Jarrod pauses for a moment as I hold my breath, trying to get used to the feeling as I clench my fingers in the sheets. Slowly, I feel myself relaxing and he pulls his lips from mine, smiling down at me. _

_Without a word he begins his thrusts, going in deep and hard, making me moan in time with his grunts. This immense feeling lets me know I won't last long as he pumps, a rhythm to it all almost non existent. I forgive him, though, since this is his first time as well, and before I know it my hips are bucking against him, meeting his thrusts and making push in deeper. I didn't think that was possible!_

_Something tingles within me and I grip the sheets again, drawing in a deep breath, my eyes going wide. A mind numbing jolt rocks my body, and I'm crying out again, but this time in ecstasy. In the back of my mind I hear Jarrod let out a long, deep groan and somehow register his release as he continues to rock into my orgasm, making me arch my back into him. Waves of pleasure over take me for the first time, but as soon as it comes, it's gone, and Jarrod is sprawled on top of me._

_He's shaking hard, trying to hold himself up above me, but fails in only a few seconds, and he's pressed me to the bed. We're both panting as if we've just run a race, our faces flushed and bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat. A smile crosses my features and I reach down to him, caressing his cheek gently and making him look up at me, making him see my grin. Happily, he returns it, mustering up just enough energy to plant his lips upon my own as he unsheathes himself from my body and rolls off of me._

_Strong arms snake around my waist and pull me into the chest of my now-lover, holding me close- as close as possible without having sex again. Fingers trail down my side and between my legs, making me wince. When he pulls them back up I can smell the blood even before I can see it; blood mixed with a brand new scent. _

_Jarrod simply smiles at me again and kisses his fingers, covered in our mixture of juices, before sticking the digits in his mouth, sucking them clean._

_Lips meet mine again and I can taste the remnants from his tongue and finally I allow my eyes to drift down as he pulls away. I feel him tuck me under his chin and hold me to himself, _

"_I love you, Kate." _

_I barely hear him whisper, he obviously think me asleep. But I hear him clearly and that's all I need, and then I'm gone; lost to the world of sweet, good dreams of Jarrod. Jarrod and I._

It never occurs to me what could come of this one night…

* * *

Enjoy!

_~Donia_


End file.
